Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray generator, and more particularly, to an X-ray generator having an electron-beam adjusting function and an adjustment method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
In general, in an X-ray generator, an X-ray is generated by causing an electron beam at a high speed to collide against an electron target. Hitherto, a focal spot size of the X-ray emitted from the X-ray generator is generally measured by mounting a screen or the like having a pinhole on an X-ray emitting side of the X-ray generator and photographing a magnified image with an X-ray CCD camera or the like (pinhole photography).